


Love and Denial

by Twistedlion2003



Series: Dhambi "Throatbreaker" [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedlion2003/pseuds/Twistedlion2003
Summary: When Diego returns to the pridelands to visit old friends. Some his of past finally catches with up him. Will he able to keep his friends and family safe from the one of the greatest threats to the Savannah or will end up with blood on his paws
Series: Dhambi "Throatbreaker" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874287





	Love and Denial

**Back with the return of Diego/Dhabi in this new story. More action. More jealously and lot more death.**

**Can't believe this is only my second fanfic chapter of the year it crazy and we are in June**

It was midday. The sun was at its highest shinning across the whole African Savannah making itself as mighty as any king to set a paw on the African soil. The sky was as blue as hornbills that flew in it. Grass as sway in the wind as lively as the animals that feasted on it.

A lion that was fairly small having a muddy coloured fur, one gray paw that looked like it been diped in ash. One green eye as healthy as the green he walked through other eye as brown as the would beneath him. The young lion has streak of mand running from the tip of his head to his neck which was a murky brown.

Rustling came from the almost lively grass. The young lion unsheated his claws scraping them on the ground causing little particles to get stuck underneath. His muscles tensed so much you could see the flow of his veins. He snarled his teeth at the wavy grass.

Suddenly a large figure jumped out and pinned him in the blink of a eye. As Rouge hit the ground he managed to get details of his attacker. Dark-brown mane with yellow fur that look like they walking through a pollen field and unfortunately got caught into middle of a explosion. Little did this lion know he entered the territory of King Simba. Simba let out a massive roar.

No sooner did the roar happened did the lion tackle Simba. Simba went tumbling to the floor.

"you ok Dhambi" The lion said with a red mane, green eyes, brown fur and scar across his back left leg soke to the young teen

Simba got to his feet and Swing his paw at new the threat but it managed to quickly doge. The newcomer ran circles around Simba but never actually made contact.

"get out of my lands Rogue" Simba Roared causing lioness to immediately appear out what felt like Nowhere.

One lioness give a more sympathetic look to The older rogue. " do you have to make a entrance everything time Diego" she smiled at him.

"Diego" titled his head slightly as he try to remember where hear that name before just grin invade his face

"Dhambi Dhambi" A younger voice came from behind Deigo.

Tusamni looked down at her son " had to be my offspring to cause a scene didn't it"

"thats just her normally, when she in heat, it less cooler go be our in the sun" Dhambi explained while holding his paw up at the side of his mouth while whispering to Simba

both of the males chuckled between themselves knowing full well what females are like during heat while most of the lionesses rolled the eyes at the males ignorance to what being heat is like.

"granddad" Dhambi plead "tell this lion to not make me todays meal" he tried to wriggle himself free from the golden lions grasp

"wait granddad" Simba between the two in quick success

few moments later

Dhambi looked ahead and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

They was a rock formation so ancient and significant it became a legend amongst cubs and adults alike making up story about how it came about .no could ever imagine the Mohtau bloodline not living here and life without it being there. Home to may rulers of the pride and home to many that will be rulers fro more generations to come after.

"wow your really are royalty ain't ya" Dhambi trying holding his jaw up for what he was witnessing

Simba laughed. To him the novelty of pride rock had worn off but to someone. Who only heard stories about the place it was high esteem place where only the Five main prides in the Svannah discuss the upcoming threats to the circle of life

The teen lion took to mimicking Simba's more sophisticated way of walking with lifting his shoulders more. Holding his head a bit header so bystanders could lot more of his neck.

" The grass is growing very nicely is seem our residents are very impressed by the outcome of our results Sir" Dhambi said trying to retain his stiff upper lip as long as possible. Diego rolled his eyes at his grandson offensive and unfunny mockery of the royals.

As they got to the cave there was pretty much the entire waiting for the king and his subjects as their eyes glaze over a certain species of canine that haven't been since the grass started growing back. There were speechless.

The hyena had a short torso, and low hindquarters giving their back a hunched appearance. She had a long forelegs and thick necks, and from their heads to their tails, their backs slope noticeably downward. Unusual large rear end for a female are tan in color, with dark spots with a slight yellow tint mixed in.

Flower lifted her head and straightens out her shoulders while walking through the circle of a lioness while walking in front of Diego. She keeps her eyes locked at the spot she going to sit down at trying not to react to a select few lionesses who remembered the last time hyenas wherein the pridelands. There was low-level conversation throughout the crowd as she made her way.

Some of the older lionesses specifically made eye contact towards to silently voice their disapproval at her. Her eyes wandered towards the piles of paws that were she felt were purposefully put in front of her to make walking over to the other end of the cave more difficult. She recognized one lioness, particularly that hated Diego preferences of hyena. Shot a cold stare as flower walked pass.

Diego walked through the circle of lionesses just behind his family. The paws instantly tucked away for him to come through. One lioness that was about year older than Kiara with a white diamond shape on her forehead and two different colour eyes one as red as the blood around her chin and the other eye as cloudy as winked at him, other with more grey to fur licked her seductively, two lionesses that could be mistaken for twins both purr at him seductively one of lioness pushed her friend to the ground to run her tongue against hers friends neck to get Diego interest.

One lioness even said out loud "you tell he doesn't just get his nickname throatbreaker for killing am I, right girls". The flower couldn't help but let out a little smile at the statement. Why do you think he so good at it girls.

As the guests slotted into the circle of lioness. Dhambi was in between Flower and the lionesses. A few lioness winked at Dhambi. Dhambi rolled his eyes in Disgust knowing they only flirting with him to get to his granddad.

As the pride settled. A few distinctive feminine sounding voices merged at the entrance of the cave.

A slender lioness with creamy fur, light cream muzzle, brown nose, light brown tail turf and teal eyes that walk with such elegance and confidence you could almost completely overlook the blood slowly dripping from her muzzle as she drags along the carcass of an elder buffalo among the cave floor with the help of three grey lionesses with slender builds. She under gracefully licked her chin to clean the blood away. Her eyes wandered over to the new addition to the pride circle. She noticed similarities to her future son in law, as well as an old crush but this lion, had his mane nicely filled to point where it could easily be used to nuzzle into as a female went to sleep. Nala could feel her heart stuck in throat as the thought of this lion being so close to her yet so hard to reach due to circumstances.

She froze what felt like an entirety. Red mane check, Green eyes check, small but muscle body check, massive Scar that went from his backside through to paw check. Nala couldn't believe he finally returned.

Diego noticed the uneasiness in Nala. He too found the situation awkward. He moved his eyes to stop making eye contact with Nala.

"Well this delicious meal brought by finest hunters in all of Savannah least not be ungrateful," he said in a thick British accent.

The circle started to get closer to the buffalo ripping of their share of meat.

"oh so this is how to suppose to be hmm Diego," Flower asked her mate as engulfed part of her share of the hunt who was still intrigued over by the two younger lionesses that had tried to get his interest earlier as she gave a quick jab to his side.

"flower comes on chill out loosen up a little" Diego crossed his paws over each other while giving his mate a reinsuring smile and tries to not some subtly nuzzle her neck. The flower couldn't help but enjoy it for a moment before she used her paw to push him away.

"you expect me to chill out in cave full of lions that know I'm from the generation that brought there precious home to a prison" Flower growled at her mate holding herself back from a full force swing

"dear calm down an-" flower interrupted him " don't you dare dear,me my mother fed you and me you move into our home losing her place her own clan, I raise you the best I could when no one else would cause your a little shit " flower shot a quick cold glance at Spotty before looking back at Diego "I help raise your daughter because the mother only mated you cause of your handsome looks" Flower mentally facepalmed herself the looking at Diego body while shouting at him turned around and walked off The whole circle of lions look at Diego waiting on his response to the unpleasant situation.

Diego looked over at his daughter with a look of helping me out here. She rolled her eyes and stood up to chase after a flower.

"So does this mean we can fight over who has him first tonight", a lioness popped head up to break the tension in the cave and laughter erupted amongst the younger lioness. Few of the olders about couldn't but smile since they all young lioness when Diego first entered pride. Lastly, the few elderly lions shook they head by vulgar comment.

At the edge of pride rock, Tusamni caught up with Flower. The Hyena heard footsteps behind her and made a dash for it.

"Mum wait, please slow down" tsumani raced over Flower who making a dash to the old cave she once inhabited during Scar rule."Mum please just listen to me" The lioness pleased.

Flower stopped just before she reached the entrance to turn around to see Tumani standing through with a little bit of concern of her face. " be quick about it dear". "I understand dad can be difficult when he around other lionesses but you know he adores you over anyone else right" Tsumani explained in cub like voice before wandering off through the tall grass leaving Flower to sigh heavily before she entered her own cave.

Flower heard the sound of paws outside the entrance of the cave. She looks behind her to see a small size feline with a blood-stained coloured mane

" oh great here comes the pity party" Flower scoffed burying her head back into her paws hoping he would go away. Diego refused to decide to instead to take careful steps towards flower trying not to anger her even more" you know Diego just take up the offer from the lionesses and leave me feeling insecure about myself"

"i don't get you to flower you go mate with other hyenas i don't say a word but if i even find a female other than you I even remotely sexually attractive you get angry with me, storm off then expect me to kiss your paws like your some hyena god" He snapped at his mate with muscles partly tensed to the hypocrite of her own actions

"them lioness out there the way they act with you then way you interact with them back make me wonder like your not comfortable around me" flower whimpered as her eyes wandered the walls the as took every crack, every bit of erosion, every mould that lached on to soild surface

"flower please don't ever think I'm not comfortable around you, can you imagine how much of fucking mess I would be if you weren't around" Diego let a small smile slip

"handsome I appreatice the confidence boost but us even being nice to each other is going against ever thing our species believe in" flower stood up to stand face to face with one male she always count on

"flower you act like i care about what other think about us "Diego giving a cocky grin to Flower " you why lionesses act the way they do around cause there insult that i rather mate there natural enemy than them"

"can just shut up and start making me feeling better Diego" Flower snapped at him while leaving her underbelly exposed to him. Diego slowly brushed his sandpapered textured tongue from her stomach brushing off her nipples up to her neck before starting to suckle on her neck like baby cub getting milk from his mother. her body squirmed as her lover hit only of her only weakness. She gently pressed her paw against his head causing into it to be buried further into her neck. Not long as they began did they hear footsteps outside of the cave which made Diego immediately stopped nibbling Flowers neck which causes the flower to let out a quite frustrated growl. Flower rolled on to her stomach than processed to tuck her head in paws

Lucy happily walked towards the cave that Diego and Flowers were in When she saw a very disappointing flower with head in between her paws while Diego was just getting back on his feet. Lucy looked at a Diego while mental biting her lip at his body.

Flower blood started to boil, as well as her claws, slowly started to extend out not only did lionesses started to draw Diego attention away from her now there was her own daughter as well.

"could i have a quick word with your Dhabi," Lucy asked as she peeked over her shoulder to see her mother getting somewhat frustrated by them in considering to have a conversation.

They both walked out of the cave. Lucy purposefully cut off Diego causing herself to brush up against the older lion. Diego shrugged it of as a act of hyena behaviour. His eyes winced as the sun beamed down on to him. He placed his paws over his eyes until they adjusted to the sunlight.

" I'm already hot enough I don't need help" Diego laughed at his vain comment"

Lucy bit her tongue to give not give a reponse.

"So Diego I have came here to ask where Kovu and Kiara meant while we where eating" Lucy said while purposefully stretching in front of Diego.

"see that herd of animals"Diego pointed his paw "straight pass them"

"ok thank you" Lucy smiled nuzzling diego as a excuse to get close to him before walking in the direction Diego pointed

Diego let out a small smile before walking back through the cave entrance

Smack!.

The impact caused legs to collapse underneath him. The pressure was placed on his neck. Whatever was placed on his neck was pushed further and further down causing his neck to slowly crack. Diego tried to control his oxygen flow. He felt a warm breath to his side. "Diego you belong to me, the only females you can interact with from now on are ones a seen as acceptable" Flower corners of her mouth twisted upwards before she gently places her warm lips on a back of Diego's neck. Diego felt something sharp drag across his side.

Flower nuzzled the top neck before she laid on top of Diego and slowly shut her eyes.

Diego did not dare move.

Lucy is oblivious to what occurred between her mother and Diego. She made her way towards the border of the pridelands where Kiara and Kovu told her to meet them. Wondering through the midst of tall and dancing grass that was a gift from the kings of the past. She tried her best to keep her self hidden from the herds but the scent in the animal kingdom if far strong than the sight. Zebras at her. Elephants stomped their feet at her even the bugs showed their disgust for her.

She eventually saw in the not too far distant two young lions talking. She groom her fur making sure to pat down certain patches with her paw. She didn't understand why she making her look presentable for the species that hated her

Kiara and Kovu heard footsteps behind them. Both have a look of skepticism that a hyena came so willingly to see the future rulers of the Pridelands

There was uncertain feel as the three just sat in silents not knowing what to say before Kovu took the first step in

"so would you rather be a lioness or hyena" Kovu taking a sarcastic tone not knowing whether or not the hyena was being serious.

"Kovuooo" Kiara shot a semi-serious look at her future husband who replied with a cocky smirk back with a wink

Lucy edges of her mouth started to curl upwards as he thought about the question she was just asked before getting lost in a daydream. She slowly placed the front half of her body to the ground and smirk at the future king and queen of the pridelands. "You guys promise to not to judge me"

Kiara and Kovu both gave each other a look of confusion then look back and said in unison "please continue"

Lucy was kind of overwhelmed she never really talked to anyone her own age apart from Diego's daughter before so this was a refreshing change for her. She gulped not wanting to embarrass herself in front of future royalty that was very sceptical over hyenas.

" a hmmm hmm lioness" Lucy answered placing her paw over her eyes in shame. Kiara and Kovu both froze while staring at each other over the hyenas choice. Kiara noticed the Hyena discomfort "Lucy there no need to be ashamed of that decision we" She gave a stern look at Kovu " are just curious why you choose to change into a lioness when we all beautiful in our own way".

"well there is lion I'm kinda hmm err hmm shit hmm in love with" Lucy she blushed as red as a tomato while covering her face with her paws

"my father" Kovu rolled his eyes as he replied bluntly while sitting comfortably on the grass while his tail decided to flick as if had a mind of its own

"how error hmmm how di... di... did you know" Lucy face when as red as a ripe tomato as she stutters her words to wonder if she was that easier to read through body language

"well it pretty obvious don't you think your similar body shape to your mother, you know how much attention he gives her so you see as a fair game" Kovu rolled his eyes like it was supposed to obvious to everybody else. he felt paw hit the back of his head with some force causing his head to nearly to be knocked off his shoulders. After the little bit of shock wore off he turned to see Kiara giving him a semi stern look for being insensitive

"you know i like it when you interested me cause i was a bad boy" Kovu grinned while nuzzling his mate

" well i didn't realize i was marrying a big meanie" Kiara laughed as she licked Kovu's cheek " all seriousness tho Kovu you need to nicer to people"

"a hyena," Kovu said with an amount of shocked coming through his words before Noticing Lucy had her head hung low in shame or embarrassment he couldn't tell which. He slowly moved over to her with a small grin on his face." Kiara is right I'm sorry for being insensitive I didn't exactly have the most caring of mothers growing up, please forgive ooo majestic canine" Kovu said the last part mockingly as he bowed his head towards flowers feet. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the lion pretending for her to be royalty.

"Kovu don't sweat I understand, my mother only had to be a guilt trip your father into trying to be her mate" Lucy laughed ironically at her joke as she looked down at still bowing Kovu.

A mysterious figure watched the young lions and Hyena get along in the distant as they sat on the border of the Pridelands. Next, the hyena was a small lioness . "tell him that we have found the place of Dhambi the third throatbreaker and we are on stand by until further instructions are given by the said mighty one is that clear"A Jet furred hyena black with mustard coloured spots scattered across her fur the edges of her mouth had claws marks. She look down at the lioness who has a black streak running from the tip of her head to her back , dark yellow fur, back bloodshot eyes, bright pink nose, scar across her left side that causes her to limp who was already getting ready to sprint off to deliver the message. " affirmative Madam i deliver the message as soon as i can to the " The lioness sprinted off towards to where the outlands use to be.

**So did any of you people guess the Darth Vader reference earlier in the chapter ;) see you in the next chapter**

**If interested in reading to the original story that I had to cringe throughout to make sure I wasn't contracting myself is still online. This is the story will probably end up being two acts but i don't know whether not there will be separated stories or not.**

**Diego accent is similar to Tommy shelby from peaky blinders**


End file.
